Grands-Pas et la grande pomme
by Estel la Rodeuse
Summary: Aragorn savait qu'il fallait toujours garder une pomme dans sa poche... Et pourtant, ce jour là, il oublia de s'en procurer une. Il en subira les graves conséquences.


Tout rôdeur aguerri sait qu'avoir une pomme dans son sac est aussi essentiel qu'une épée ceinte à sa taille. C'était une règle, une loi, qu'Aragorn connaissait depuis qu'il pouvait marcher. C'est sa mère qui le lui disait toujours, « Estel, n'oublie pas ta pomme. »

Après tout, on pouvait avoir faim lors d'une éternelle journée à l'é comme on pouvait avoir faim après des heures de marche à travers des terres arides. Aragorn soupira, des perles de sueur roulant à la commissure de ses lèvres. Une pomme, un verre d'eau... L'Anduin entière, voilà ce qui était essentiel à la survie de ce rôdeur.

Et pourtant, son esprit vagabondait sans cesse vers cette pomme, vermeille, étincelante dans une joyeuses matinée à la Comté. Il l'avait aperçue, l'ensorcelant d'un regard dans une étale du marché. Mais que faire quand on a plus de trous dans ses poches que de sous ? Et bien, on continue son chemin...

Enfin, son problème n'était pas un manque de pomme, mais ce Haradír qu'il poursuivait depuis bien des jours. Ce dernier était arrivé à Minas Tirith il y avait de ça une semaine, et très vite on l'avait interpellé. Aragorn avait vu la scène depuis un coin de taverne. Il ne revenait que rarement à Minas Tirith, de peur qu'on reconnaisse Thorongil. Mais personne ne reconnaîtrait Thorongil sous les hardes d'un voyageurs de grande route. On n'avait fait que jeter le Haradír en dehors de la cité. On ne tolérait que les marchands d'au-delà des frontières du Sud, et même ceux-là étaient devenus rares, sous le règne de l'intendant Denethor.

L'ennemi ne devait jamais franchir les portes de la Cité Blanche. Etait-il un espion? Etait-il un simple homme ? Aragorn voulait le savoir.

Mais l'homme avait disparu à travers les dunes, comme un fantôme. On ne voyait que le même horizon à perte de vue. Du sable, aussi doré que la chevelure d'un elfe de Mirkwood, un ciel bleu comme les souliers d'un hobbit et cet astre qui brûlait les yeux. Rien d'autre. Le Haradír avait disparu. Aragorn se frotta les yeux.

Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, il faillit tomber à la renverse. Il y avait face à lui une vision jamais auparavant imaginée. Ses doigts tremblaient, ses larmes se mêlaient à sa sueur et sa bouche était entrouverte. Par tous les Valar! Il en salivait presque. Il fit un pas en avant, et elle recula. Il tendit la main, mais elle roula en bas de la dune. Il courut après elle, mais il tomba le nez dans le sable.

Il était fou. Une telle vision ne pouvait exister. Une telle perfection ne pouvait exister en Terre du Milieu. Et pourtant, même Lúthien serait éclipsée par son éblouissante beauté.

Il pouvait sentir son parfum sucré, rappelant l'enfance et envoûtant son âme. Il pouvait la sentir dans sa bouche, craquer contre ses dents.Ô! Elle était merveilleuse, cette pomme géante ! Qu'il l'a désirait !

Il rampait presque, mais toujours elle reculait comme une demoiselle effarouchée. Mais enfin, il pouvait sentir ses courbes sous ses mains, sa peau lisse contre ses paumes... Il ne s'agissait que d'approcher ses lèvres.

Il se réveilla en sursaut. Il avait tellement froid, il ne voyait rien autour de lui. Une couverture s'était enroulée autour de ses pieds. Il s'assit et scruta l'obscurité autour de lui. Il ne suffit que de lever les yeux pour se rendre compte qu'il ne faisait pas aussi sombre que ça. La toile céleste était parsemée de gemmes et de mithril. Aucune reine ne pourrait porter de tels joyaux. Il entendit un rire. Il se tourna et se retourna. Derrière lui, il y avait un feu de camp. Un visage aux traits durs se laissait deviner dans la pénombre. Il y avait de la gaieté dans les yeux sombres du personnage et un sourire avenant. Aragorn s'en approcha.

"Voilà des heures que j'attends que vous vous réveillez, étranger. Vous êtes bien bête, vous autres Gondoriens. Aucun enfant ne s'aventurerait dans le Grand Désert sans une goutte d'eau."

"J'en avais pris… Mais pas assez."

"Vous êtes un piètre soldat. Même les enfants pensent à avoir un fruit dans leur poche, au cas où."

"Une pomme, oui." murmura Aragorn.

"Ah ça, oui ! Vous aimez les pommes !" le Haradír éclata à nouveau de rire. "Je vous ai entendu parler de cette pomme géante pendant des heures."

Aragorn remarqua la longue dague étendue aux côtés de l'étranger.

"Vous auriez pu me tuer."

"Et mettre fin à mon amusement? Non, non… J'aime trop rire pour vous tuer."

Un sourire finit par s'installer sur les lèvres d'Aragorn. Son compagnon d'infortune lui passa une tasse de quelque chose de chaud. Le breuvage avait un goût amer, il se dissipait dans ses veines et lui donnait envie de danser.

Quelle étrange contrée… Il avait traversé tant de fois les déserts du Nord, les forêts et les montagnes, mais ce sable et cet horizon immaculé était un autre monde. Comme s'il ne se trouvait plus en Arda.

"Je m'appelle Firaz."

"Estel."

"Non.. Je ne peux pas t'appeler ainsi. Je vais t'appeler… Barah-Séb." Aragorn avait l'habitude de collectionner les surnoms mais celui-ci sonnait différent. Il écarquilla les yeux.

"Ça veut dire, grande pomme." L'homme rit encore, en tendant une assiette pleine de nourriture à Aragorn. Il mangea en silence. Il avait appris, dans sa longue route, que les inconnus pouvaient être bons comme un ami ne pourrait l'être, comme ils pouvaient être cruels comme un ennemi ne pouvait l'être.

Mais il n'avait jamais pensé trouver autant de bonté au coeur du Désert du Harad. Encore moins d'un homme qu'il suivait.

"Pourquoi êtes-vous allé à Minas Tirith."

"Pourquoi me suivez-vous?"

"Parce que vous êtes allé à Minas Tirith."

L'homme soupira. Il but dans son verre en métal.

"Je suis un chercheur. Un conteur. J'écris des parchemins pour nos enfants... Pour qu'ils sachent tout sur la Terre du Milieu. On m'a parlé de ces créatures légendaires, qui marchent pieds nus, ont des cheveux bouclés des pieds à la tête et mangent toujours des pommes."

Ce fut au tour d'Aragorn de se laisser aller au rire.

"Mais à Minas Tirith, autrefois mon père venait souvent prendre des histoires mais plus personne ne veut des nôtres à présent. Je ne savais pas que je n'étais plus le bienvenu. Le nouvel intendant ne voulait pas m'écouter."

"Désolé."

"Pas de votre faute Barah-Séb."

Aragorn termina son assiette. C'était un bon repas de camp, il manquait juste une petite pomme pour apporter du croquant.

"Ce sont des hobbits. Ils existent vraiment. J'en ai peu vu. Ils vivent bien plus au Nord. Un jour.. Un jour je pourrais vous en montrer."

"Un jour, peut-être. A présent, j'aimerais retourner chez moi… Au-delà du désert, dans les Montagnes Nues."

Aragorn hocha la tête. Son sourire disparut. Il était presque envieux. Ça devait être agréable d'avoir un endroit que l'on pouvait appeler chez soi. Il n'appartenait pas à la cité cachée des elfes où il avait grandi, encore moins aux terres qui l'avaient vu naître.. Peut-être appartiendrait-t-il un jour à la cité qu'il serait amené à sauver ? Son compagnon de route remarqua sans doute la tournure de ses pensées sur son visage, car sa voix était cordiale quand il s'adressa à nouveau à lui.

"Voulez-vous venir avec moi? Mes enfants seront ravis de rencontrer un homme qui aime les pommes géantes. Ma demeure se trouve dans un bois, au pied des montagnes. Il y a beaucoup de pommiers. Et vous pourrez me raconter des histoires sur le Nord."

"Avec plaisir." Aragorn inclina la tête. Le Harad était une contrée qu'il connaissait mal. Bien qu'il ne puisse rentrer chez lui, il était reconnaissant de voir des portes s'ouvrir à chaque tournant de son chemin.


End file.
